A Tree House Storm
by FlippedBoot
Summary: It's my first time, please be gentle! My frist Lemon, and first story posted on this site, I'll come back to edit it! Riku finds Sora not acting himself, they're stuck in the tree house on Destiny Island, what's a boy to do? This takes place BEFORE Sora becomes the Keyblade wielder! ONESHOT


`The day started out beautiful; not a single cloud littered sky, _"Hm, it looks really nice out, I'll go to Destiny Island today, maybe I'll see Sora." _Riku was still in bed, thinkng about the day's on coming adventures, he smiled to himself as he gazed out of his bedroom window. Locking his house up behind him, Riku headed towards the docks, to find one of the usual rowboats he or his friends used, to get to the small island not far from the island they live on.

From the time it took Riku to find a boat, and row more than half way to Destiny Island, the weather had taken a dramatic turn. Grey clouds obscured the whole of the sky, and distant rumblings of thunder could be heard. Riku rowed as fast as he could towards the offset island, he was too far to turn back before the storm was to start. "I just hope I make it before the – rain." Just as Riku had finished his sentence the torrential downpour had begun. Once he reached the island he tied off his boat as quick as he could and rushed towards the tree house he and his friends had built together.

To his surprise, Riku found his friend sitting alone in the tree house looking out on the stormy rain-swept sea. He felt his heartbeat skip a beat. He engraved this image into his mind; the wistful gaze of his best friend. After a moment he cleared his throat as to make his presence known. Sora jumped out of his chair in shock, "Sorry! I didn't know anyone else was here! Riku? Why are you all wet?"

"I got caught in the storm when I was on my way over here," He grinned awkwardly and Sora smiled weakly. Riku's smile slowly slid off his mouth.

"Is everything alright?"

"Hm? Oh, no, I'm just having a bit of an off day." This time his smile seemed more genuine. "Anyway, you shouldn't keep wet clothes on, you'll get sick."

"Ah, I guess you're right." Riku to pulled off his shirt.

Almost immediately Sora's cheeks developed a rosy hue, and he quickly turned around facing the window once again.

"Sora, are you okay?" Riku shook his shirt, causing small droplets of water to dance across the room.

"Yeah, I just thought you might want a little privacy." Sora continued to look towards the window, his eyes fogging over in thought once again. The silence continued throughout the time Riku dressed down to only his light blue boxers, which clung to his wet skin.

"Hey, Riku?" Sora's voice had become small.

"Yeah?" Riku looked over to Sora who was now looking at his fidgeting hands.

"Have you ever," Sora's hands came to a halt, "Never mind, it's a stupid question."

"It's probably not as stupid as you think, what is it?" Riku started to notice his heart was beating abnormally loud, could Sora hear it?

Still without facing Riku, and in the same small voice he asked, "Have you ever thought about love?"

Riku felt his heart skip another beat, and a blush started to lightly powder his pale cheeks "L-love? Hm, I guess a little, what causes you to bring this up?"

Sora stayed quiet, and completely motionless, his hands were at his sides now. Riku could see behind his friend's fringe of his spiky brown hair, how bright pink his ears were glowing. He had to wonder if his face looked like that as well.

"So, does that mean you have someone you l-love, if you thought about it?" His hands briefly clenched into fists, then released once more.

"Hm, maybe, I guess," Riku rubbed the back of his still damp head, he felt himself blushing even more.

"Oh," Sora sounded dejected, still refusing to turn.

"What's making you think about this all of a sudden?"

"I was talking to Kairi about it yesterday."

Riku felt a dropping sensation in the pit of his stomach; he cleared his throat, "K-Kairi? Oh, I guess, that makes sense."

"I-, she told me what it feels like to be in love, but I think there's something wrong with me." Sora awkwardly held onto his left bicep with his right hand.

"Why would there be something wrong?" Riku asked hesitantly.

"Well, when she described it all, I didn't think of her." Sora's voice cracked a little.

"Really?" Riku quickly looked to Sora, who finally started to slowly turn his head.

"I thought of you."

For a moment Riku's world stopped, the only thing he could hear was the pounding of his heart; the only thing he could see was Sora, his face was bright red, with the small glint of tears forming in the corners of his eyes. Riku began to approach his friend, and gently placed his hand on Sora's shoulder.

Suddenly Sora chuckled half heartedly as he wiped away the oncoming tears, "There really must be something wrong with me. I'm sorry, please forget everything I've said." In an instant Riku had his arms around the smaller boy.

"I can't do that," Riku buried his head in the shoulder of his companion, taking in his scent.

"R-Riku?"

"Please, I need to stay like this for just a bit." Slowly, very hesitantly, Sora lifted his arms and lightly returned the embrace, a bit tentative to touch his friend's bare skin.

"I never thought I'd be able to do this," Riku tightened his arms, feeling the burn of skin against skin through this back.

"Ow, Riku you're hurting me," Sora squirmed a little.

"I'm sorry, I just – just a little longer." Riku buried his face into his companion even more, as tears began burning their way through his tightly shuteyes.

"Riku," Sora held on to Riku a little tighter.

"I need to tell you something Sora," Suddenly, Riku let his arms fall. He looked into Sora's blue gem like eyes. "I –," He sighed finding the words he had kept to himself for so long, hard to spit out.

Before he could even try to finish his sentence, Sora raised himself on his toes, and lightly kissed Riku. Sora had a new look of longing in his eyes, "Riku, I love you too," Both Sora's and Riku's faces, developed a bright red glow. The two embarrassed teens looked away from each other. There was a pause, two boys unsure of them selves.

"What now?" Was the only thing Sora managed to say, under the heavy atmosphere.

"I don't know," Riku replied.

"I'm scared."

"Me too."

With that Sora and Riku turned to each other once again, a new feeling in the air. Riku put his hands on either side of Sora's face, and kissed him no longer afraid of rejection. Sora gave into the kiss, feeling electricity tingling through his whole body. Riku slid one of his arms around Sora's waist pulling the smaller boy closer. Their quivering frames tightly pressed together, deepening the kiss. Without hesitation Sora accepted Riku's tongue; they hungrily explored each other's mouths, no longer restrained by the invisible bonds of taboo.

With a slightly forceful movement, Riku had Sora pinned against the wall, grinding his hips against Sora's. Both of the boys let out soft moans, feeling each other so close was something they only had seen in their dreams. Every second not touching, kissing, caressing, was far too much time wasted. Riku could feel the growing warmth in his groin, Sora looked down to see the tip of Riku's hardened member peaking out from his boxers. Immediately Sora felt the restriction his pants had against his own arousal. Riku had been thinking the same exact thing, hurridly they both got Sora out of his clothes, Riku's boxers had been discarded in the commotion as well. They stood awkwardly for a second exploiting themselves to each other, then, Riku pounced.

Once again he was kissing Sora deeply, he caressed as much of the lightly tanned skin as he could. Sora's hands explored Riku's silvery hair and muscular back. Riku's hands made their way to Sora's nipples; he gently caressed both of them with his thumbs, causing a small moan of pleasure to escape Sora's lips. Riku broke the kiss, as he pinned Sora to the wall once again, kissing the line of the shorter boy's jaw, feeling elation every time Sora quivered in pleasure. His head slowly trailed down, finding Sora's small pink nipples, he paused Sora quivered at the breath on his chest; still breathing heavily.

"What is it Riku?"

"How are you're nipples so cute?" Riku smiled, looking into Sora's eyes with lust.

Sora looked away blushing, "Don't say something like that." His cock twitched.

"Eh, at least one part of you is truthful." Riku touched Sora's tip, he licked off the pre-cum that had gotten on his finger.

"Eh! Why did you do that?" Sora clapped his hands over his face in embarrassment; Riku smiled a feeling of dominance welling within him.

"I want to taste every part of Sora." With that he took one of Sora's small cherry blossom nipples in his mouth. Sora's hands had fallen from his face as began to whimper with pleasure. Riku nipped at each of Sora's nipples, leaving them slightly engorged, and a deeper shade of pink. Slowly, Riku began to trail down Sora's body once again, leaving a trail of lightly placed kisses in his wake. Until he was hovering over Sora's waiting erection. Riku looked up, the dominant lust still boiling. Sora looked down, Riku's breath was brushing on his member causing him to quiver in anticipation.

"Say it," Riku's eyes burned into Sora.

"Nn, I can't, it's too embarrassing."

Riku moved centimeters closer to Sora's aching arousal his lips barely touching. "What do you want me to do?"

Sora could feel Riku's hot breath, the slightest movement of his lips, it was all driving Sora mad, "I need it," Sora whimpered.

Riku licked Sora's tip, "Need what?"

"Ri-ku," Sora's breath hitched, it sounded _so sexy_. Without waiting Riku took Sora's length into his mouth. Sora moaned out loud in bliss, feeling the damp warmth of Riku's mouth was too much for Sora to handle. "Riku!" Sora shouted as his succumbed to the pleasure his best friend was giving to him.

Riku swallowed the thick bitter liquid that had been shot into his mouth, his whole body tingling in excitement, it tasted of Sora; he stood up, and kissed Sora, mixing the textures of saliva and semen.

"How do you like the taste of your own essence?"

"Riku," Sora ignored his question, and dragged his silver haired counterpart back into the kiss. Riku let it happen, he once again explored the smaller boy's frame with his hands, caressing every patch of skin he could. While he did this he noticed Sora's dick begin to harden once again, and he could feel the aching tension of his own unrelieved arousal.

Once Riku he broke the kiss, "Sora, I want you to turn around." Sora complied, quickly Riku pulled Sora's hips toward himself, lightly parting Sora's cheeks to expose the small coil of muscle, Sora peeped in surprised.

Riku stood up, trailing kisses up Sora's back, he placed his hands on either side of Sora's face, "Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Without speaking Sora seductively took one of Riku's hands and began sucking on the pale boy's fingers. Riku's penis twitched with excitement at the site.

"This is probably going to feel weird, and it might hurt." Carefully Riku inserted one of his saliva covered fingers, and slowly started to move it inside the warmth if his friend.

"Nn," Sora moaned.

"Does it hurt?"

"No, it just feels a little strange." As Riku continued, Sora's breaths seemed to progress into a pant. Riku inserted another finger eliciting another moan from the brown haired boy.

"R-Riku," Sora waved his hips, and looked back pleaded, "Riku I need you inside of me."

After that tempting display Riku couldn't hold back. He placed himself at Sora's entrance, gradually working his way in. Once Riku felt the tight warmth around his tip he lost himself, and with one full thrust he was sheathed inside of Sora. Not expecting this, Sora cried out, in both pleasure and pain; this put Riku back in his senses.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

"J-Just a little," Sora was clinging on to the wall for support, looking back with a flushed face, sweat beginning to form. Riku adjusted himself, and Sora let out another loud moan, "I-it's ok if you m-move, NN~," Before Sora could prepare himself; Riku had already started moving his hips. Pulling out almost all the way before sheathing himself fully once again. Sora's voice was let out loudly; his knees were also shaking the pleasure too intense to keep standing.

Sora's moans of ecstasy were too much for Riku to handle; he gripped Sora's knees pulling them up. Sora was now impaled on Riku's dick, both of their minds were in a complete haze, Sora's arms grasping behind him, clutching Riku's hair. Riku began nipping, and teasing his neck leaving small marks, as he continued to thrust deep inside of Sora.

"S-Sora, I'm- I'm!"

"Me too!"

The two boys reach orgasm at the same time, slowly putting Sora back on the floor, Riku's now flaccid penis slid out, and his sperm began dripping out of Sora, whose knees were shaking, once again holding Sora's body weight.

After a few moments, the two boys look to each other and begin to laugh. Tears welling in both of their eyes, they tenderly embrace, so happy their love was mutual.

"Sora?" The two boys were laying on the floor of the tree house listening to the wind howling outside.

"Yes Riku?" Sora's head was on Riku's chest one of his arms draped around the smaller boy's shoulders, their fingers entwined.

"We need to get off this island."

"Yes Riku."

A few days had passed since the encounter in the tree house, but the two boys weren't ready to let everyone know about their relationship just yet, though Sora was having slight doubts; it seemed as if Riku was avoiding him, not to mention the disturbing dreams he'd been having.

Finding himself once again on Destiny Island, Sora decided to lie on the beach and listen to the waves. It was not much later he found himself being woken up by Kairi, from one of those strage dreams again, "_Why does the water take Riku?"_ Sora wondered to himself. It wasn't long before Riku showed up as well.

"We're collecting the stuff we need to make a raft!" Kairi giggled excitedly. Riku smiled at Sora, who lightly blushed and looked away, pouting.

"Oh, that sounds interesting."

"Hey Sora, why don't you and Riku race? Let's see who can reach the Paopu tree first!" She giggled again.

"Yeah, let's do it, 1, 2, 3, GO!" Riku grabbed Sora's wrist dragging him as he ran towards the Poapu tree. Once hidden behind the thick trunk Riku pinned Sora against the tree, and aggressively kissed him.

"Riku, what are you doing!" Sora shoved him off.

"I'm sorry I have been avoiding you, I just don't know how much I can control myself now." He rested his head on the shorter boy's shoulder the mood completely different. "I need to ask you something, please meet me in the tree house tonight." The silver haired boy stood up straight just before Kairi came running into view waving at the both of them.

Throughout that day they collected various supplies to make their raft, which they finished building just as the sun began to set. They looked out onto the water talking about how small the world is.

That night Sora made his way back to the island after noticing the suspicious weather, upon arriving to Destiny Island, he saw a tall black vortex, which Riku stood under.

"Riku!" Sora ran towards him, a new feeling of fear building up within him.

"Sora, look," Riku motioned towards the vortex, "We can go, just the two of us!" "Riku, don't!" Sora had an uneasy feeling.

"You don't have to be afraid of the dark Sora, I'm here." Riku extended his hand to Sora, who desperately tried to grab it, but it was too late. Riku was gone, lost in the dark.

_I'll find you Riku, because love can conquer the darkness, right?_

**(Different idea things)**

"Hey, Riku!" Sora, a short teen with spiked sandy brown hair, called out to his companion who was laying upon a long lowly bent tree. Riku rose slowly looking for the one who called his name. "Riku!"

"R-Riku – Ahn!" Sora clapped his had over his mouth as he involuntarily moaned.

"Why don't you let your voice out? I think it sounds nice," Riku mischievously whispered into his friend's ear. Riku had Sora pinned against the wall, with one knee between Sora's legs to keep him on his feet while with his free hands he was skillfully tracing the length of Sora's throbbing member.

"N-no our friends would he-ahh," With a sudden movement Riku had grasped the full of Sora with both of his hands squeezing gently. Unable to take the immense pleasure Sora slumped forward onto Riku, his arms draped over the taller boy's shoulders.

"_How did it end up like this?"_ Sora thought to himself.


End file.
